


stake a claim

by devilishMendicant



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha!Sayori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/F, MC makes a small cameo, Omega!Monika, Rough Sex, also Sayori has a huge alpha dick if that is not already implied, surprise! it is porn, this one reads heavy dubcon at the beginning so i'm archive-warning it for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishMendicant/pseuds/devilishMendicant
Summary: (NSFW)Sayori catches Monika making a mess of her vacant bedroom. Seems as good an invitation as any.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	stake a claim

**Author's Note:**

> please don't @ me if this is the most sloppily-applied Omegaverse entry you've ever seen in your life, i am simple and horny and my brain cells turn off when i think about Sayori topping Monika okay thanks please enjoy 
> 
> (or don't im not your dad)

“Jealous, jealous girl, aren’t you? Mad I wasn’t paying attention to you, ignoring your whining, flirting, _cute_ little advances? Tearing your hair out every time I just. Didn’t. Notice?”

_”_ _Nnnhghhn— h— aaah—“_

_”_ _Hm?”_ Sayori presses - literally - planting a hand firmly down on Monika’s back as she gives a tight _yank_ to the ribbon tied around her neck, grinning as the Omega beneath her twitches, coughs, _moans._ “Nothing to say for yourself, you little _criminal?_ Broken into _my_ house, fucking yourself in _my_ den, on _my_ pillow? Is that any way to get an Alpha’s attention?”

Well. Clearly it was, considering that Sayori is hilted in Monika’s dripping core, but she just couldn’t help it, you know? If seeing Monika whining, cursing under her breath, humping Sayori’s pillow into a sticky mess of pre-heat relief with her face buried in her blanket _didn’t_ get her hard, she’d think _nothing_ might.

She tugs again, wrapping the length of ribbon around her fisted fingers - leaning in close as Monika gasps and sputters, whispers low and husky in her ear as she squirms weakly beneath her.

“But you _wanted_ this, right? You’ve wanted me to fuck you like this since the day you first met me. A _princess_ among omegas and you’d gotten everything you ever wanted,” Pull. “Until, you met, me~.”

Monika wheezes something that might have been an answer. Sayori isn’t quite sure she wants to let the ribbon go slack, yet - Monika is _so_ precious with that drool glazing her chin - but she does, in fact, want to be able to interpret a reply, so she lets the lead line go and watches Monika cough in a breath, warm insides fluttering around Sayori’s hard length and making her bite her lip (not that Monika gets to see).

“Well? _Didn’t_ you?”

“Y— Yes,” Monika whimpers, voice soft and hoarse and winded and _so_ fucking perfect, and Sayori’s fist tightens around the ribbon again. “Ye—s,”

“Just what I thought,” Sayori grins, fangs flashing. “A _horny_ criminal. Just waiting for the Alpha in charge to get home and see what a _mess_ she’s left.”

Monika whimpers again, tries to wriggle towards Sayori’s hips despite the compromising position she’s in, but Sayori just snickers, yanking the ribbon tight again and thrusting in tandem - Monika makes a strangled (ha) noise that sounds as though her brain might have just shut off entirely, which is doing nothing to stave off Sayori’s knot.

God. What kind of perfect omega _actually_ takes the bait to come sneak off into your house on a night you claimed you were going out? Monika’s in the accelerated class, sure, but apparently even straight-A students were stupid fucks once you got them desperate and horny enough.

So funny about it, too. Sayori’d stood outside her bedroom door just _listening_ for a good few minutes - wouldn’t do to be... unprepared when she went in there, after all - and had barely been able to keep herself from bursting into a fit of giggles, hearing Monika’s masturbatory moans and huffs cut through with petulant whines over Sayori’s apparent disinterest, jealous growls over Sayori’s friend Mickey (the _”American boy”)._

_He_ was interested in the cute Beta running the Anime Club; _Monika,_ though she certainly didn’t know it, had no competition for Sayori’s heart... or knot, though watching Monika flirt, you wouldn’t think the former to be a necessary component. Sayori lets herself remember, at delicious length, the many, _many_ times Monika had chosen to make her “eligible Omega” status known... by flipping her skirt, casually, hardly a foot from Sayori’s nose.

“You’re kind of a slut, huh?” She giggles, leaning down to suck a dark bruise into the side of Monika’s neck - barely anything in comparison to what she’s _going_ to be doing, but Monika whines for it all the same, instinctively tilting as though she were trying to roll onto her back. Not happening, as cute as watching her crush get fucked-out from the front would be (or as excited her lower region starts to get thinking about Monika in _such_ a submissive pose, neck tilted wide open for the taking). Monika started this encounter ass-up (heart hammering, struggling, shrieking in panic and confusion before the scent of Sayori hit her and the unknowing-fear changed shape to fear-of-impending-punishment) and by god that was where she was going to end it; claimed, bitten, and brain fucked clean out onto the mattress.

“Yeah? Aren’t you? Well... maybe just a slut for _me._ That’s kinda cute,” Sayori purrs, nipping at Monika’s ear. “Just wanna get fucked by your _favorite_ Alpha so damn bad, can’t help waving your junk around in her face, huh? All innocent and sweet, grinding your ass into her lap like you want her to bend you over the teacher’s desk and get you pregnant right in front of the whole damn _club—“_

“Y—ou rem-e—mber—“ Monika gasps, then groans, Sayori snapping her hips up into her again.

“How could I _forget?_ I had to walk home thinking about that, you little hussy. You owe me a new pair of panties.”

Monika _squeezes._

_”_ _Goddddd,”_ Sayori groans, “Dumb, horny, hot little piece of needy, _whiny, **spoiled**_ Omega ass you are. How you made it this long without getting bit is _beyond_ me.”

“D—Didn’t—“ Monika coughs. “Did—‘nt _w-an—t_ the—m, w— want, _y-ou,”_

“I could tell,” Sayori huffs. “I think someone without ears, eyes, or a _nose_ could tell. You’re not very subtle, Miss-“fuck-me”-Eyes. God,” she says again, shutting her eyes in brief concentration, “Maybe I should’ve made you suck me off, could watch you make those pretty doe-eyes at me, could...”

“P— _Please,”_ Monika whispers, and, _fuck,_ the hard-ass act was fun but the way that lights a fire in Sayori is like nothing else; dropping the ribbon entirely and crushing Monika’s back to her chest, feeling the deep, ragged breaths she’s chasing after half-choking so long, one hand wandering down to - **God** \- she can _feel her cock_ through Monika’s stomach, bulging her out with every long stroke inside and Jesus fucking Christ she’s perfect. _Fuck._ This long, stupid game of playing hard-to-fucking-get has paid, _off._

“Oh my god,” she pants, grazing her teeth against the point in Monika’s neck where she smells _the most_ \- vulnerable, sweet, hot, fertile, caramel-glazed, _perfect_ \- “Oh my god. _Fuck._ You’re gonna make me come in you—“

_”_ _Yes,”_ Monika whimpers, _”Please,”_

“Wanna get stretched-out _so_ bad, want my fucking knot, don’t you,”

_”Yes,”_

“Wanna get fucked and plugged full of my se— see— _ah_ — oh god Monika—“

_**”Yes,”**_ Monika whines again, this time successfully wriggling her hips up and back, fuck, Sayori just lets her because she can feel her knot starting to fill out and the roleplay wasn’t half as attractive when she had a warm, soft, dripping hole _literally_ begging for it right in front of her, so - fuck it. Sayori shoves _deep,_ files the noise Monika makes away into her most _treasured_ memories, and, grinning (or perhaps gritting her teeth with effort) - grabs the dangling end of the ribbon tied ‘round Monika’s neck once more.

“You’re gonna _love_ this part,” she growls, dark, and pulls _tight_ as she sinks her fangs into Monika’s shoulder, blood springing to her lips as she spills inside the writhing Omega beneath her.

She _knows_ Monika cums, walls fluttering jerkily around her even spread as wide as she is, what would have been a throaty wail reduced to a high, choked moan as Sayori sucks the claiming bite into her.

Monika - hot, cute, sweet, sarcastic, soft, whimpery, _slutty_ little Omega Monika - is _all_ hers, from her bruised throat to her cum-filled cunt, and _everybody_ was going to know it.

* * *

_”So! Does that mean it went well?”_

_“Yeah,”_ Sayori sighs, flicking a lazy smile in nobody’s direction as she leans her ear against the receiver. “It went _perfect,_ actually. Always the ideas man, huh?”

_”Haha, yup, that’s me! Uh— question, though,”_ A pause. _”Is there... are you doing something else right now?”_

“Huh. Am I _doing_ anything,” she drawls in that hypothetical-way, glancing down at Monika, sprawled belly-up across her lap - mouth tied expertly shut with her oh-so-handy ribbon, Sayori’s knuckles buried deep in her trembling, wet little hole. “I dunno, am I? Does it sound like I am?”

_”... yeah, you’re doing something.”_

“I _did_ just get myself something very new and exciting to be doing,” Sayori pouts. “I don’t know what you were expecting. Do you know how much _waiting_ I was doing? At _your_ insistence?”

_”_ _Okay, okay, um, point taken. I’ll... I’ll see you Monday?”_

“If the Vice President isn’t present, the Treasurer has to take over the meeting~! Let Yuri know, got it?”

_”Waiwaiwait— S-Say—“_

But Sayori’s already tossed her phone off to the side - far enough to not pose a distraction, close enough to grab for a picture or two, if she was feeling it.

She bares her teeth, pleasantly, to Monika.

“Now, _where_ were we... ?”

**Author's Note:**

> here is your hand-selected array of hysterical notes from when i was explaining this concept to my friend
> 
> \---  
> monika and sayori: *playing 4D chess in whatever the fuck kind of courtship ritual they had*  
> natsuki and yuri: you guys know you can just... fuck. right. nobody is stopping you  
> \---  
> sayori: wait what do you get out of this  
> mickey: the guy running the anime club has a thing for masterminds.  
> sayori: Godspeed.  
> \---  
> monika, absolutely vexed: (i am an omega, everyone knows im an omega, my family is big shit, everyone knows my family is big shit, everyone from here to the next prefecture wants my wet ass pword, i know this, everyone knows this, you are single, you are cute, i know you have a fat knot, i want that, i have been flirting with you for MONTHS, i have SAT ON YOUR LAP MULTIPLE TIMES, WHY ARE YOU MAKING DOE-EYES AT THAT DUDE WHO'S DEFINITELY A BETA COME FUCK THIS ALREADY)  
> sayori, internally: (god she's cute when she's mad.)  
> \---
> 
> thanks for your time


End file.
